


He Had No Right (Pewdiepie/Reader) Smut-ish drabble

by LoveisFFandLattes



Category: PewDiePie - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Arguments, Dancing, F/M, Smut, car smut, club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:37:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12543828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveisFFandLattes/pseuds/LoveisFFandLattes
Summary: Request: Are you still writing for Felix? Because if so I’d like to request a smutty or even slightly smutty fic with him? Maybe in a car?This is slightly angsty, slightly smutty, and slightly feely. I did this pretty quick so I apologize if there are any errors.





	He Had No Right (Pewdiepie/Reader) Smut-ish drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted to my Tumblr as well; Same username.

Important info for the fic:

Vad fan?! vad i helvete tror du att du gör det – What the fuck? What the hell do you think you’re doing?!

du rövhålan- You asshole

YT/N- Youtube Name  
I don’t think I’d ever been so envious in my entire life. The club scene had never been my thing but everyone wanted to go out since it was rare for us all to be together, so I agreed. I didn’t want to be the only wet blanket of the group and sit at the hotel while they all had fun. Plus, I wanted to be around him as much as possible. Sadly it ended up with me stewing in my feelings as the others had fun.

Upon thinking of the Swedish man I had an insane crush on, I let my gaze return to the crowd where Felix was dancing with the girls surrounding him, along with Mark, Jack, and Ken. The other three were dancing a respectful distance from anyone, sensible considering their significant others were at the table with me, watching.

“So you really don’t get jealous?” Amy asked, catching my attention.

I returned my care to the girls and listened in as Mary explained that she had total faith in Ken.

“Well, yeah, you’re fucking gorgeous,” I cut in, “All of you are. They’d have to be the dumbest idiots on earth to chance losing you. Not a single one of those fangirls out there stand a chance.”

Amy blushed slightly as Signe and Mary chuckled in response.

“I still get jealous sometimes,” Amy admitted, spinning her straw in her glass, “It’s not that I really doubt myself, but there are a lot of women and even men out there that would kill for a chance with Mark.”

I could only shrug in reply.

“Yeah, same for Jack and Ken, but they aren’t with those women or men. They’re with you guys.”

“Plus they’re damn good men. I don’t think any of them would have the heart to cheat,” Signe added.

Amy started to reply but she was cut off by Mark nearly crashing into the table, grinning like a fool.

“Come on guys! Dance, have some fun!”

We all exchanged unsure looks but one by one stood. My hands shook as I finished off my drink and I followed the girls into the crowd. One by one they paired up to dance. Thankfully Amy took my hand and pulled me to dance with her as Mark danced on her other side.

The music was admittedly great, and I found myself quickly joining in the enthusiasm of the group.

My eyes kept flashing over to Felix occasionally, hoping he’d ditched the girls to come our way, but my hopes were dashed each time. He actually seemed to be getting even closer to two of them.

My heart sunk to my stomach, but Amy caught my gaze back by pulling me closer.

As we started a little dirty dance, she leaned in and asked over the music, “Why don’t you just go over there? Now’s the perfect time!”

“Because he is obviously happy right where he is with them. I don’t want to interrupt him and possibly make him made at me for ruining… whatever that is.”

She sighed and shook her head, tapping my chin lightly with her fist.

“You’re ridiculous, you know that?” she asked, much louder, “He’d probably thank you for it.”

Shrugging, I just went back to dancing. I had to grin when Mark made an exaggerated thumbs up towards Ken and Jack as Amy and I got closer. I had to shake my head at his silly actions.

Dirty dancing quickly moved on to grinding, but I had to stop when the next song ended, needing a moment to catch my breath.

“I’m going to get a drink, I’ll be back!” I shouted to Mark and Amy.

The crowd thankfully parted just enough for me to squeeze through and pop up back by the bar. I quickly ordered another drink and leaned against the counter, head bobbing to the music as I waited.

“Hey, you’re YT/N, aren’t you?” a voice called.

A body suddenly pushed against the bar next to me and I had to look up to find a man grinning down at me.

“Uh, yeah, that’s me,” I replied, quickly putting on a smile, “Name’s Y/N.”

“It’s awesome you’re here. I saw Markiplier and Jacksepticeye earlier too. This is great. I’m a fan of yours. Your horror reaction videos are the best. I’m Jake,” the man rushed out.

He was obviously intoxicated, sweating with the scent of alcohol permeating the area around him, but he was still attractive. He was insanely tall, with dark hair and eyes, and a nice smile. I took the chance and shook his offered hand.

“Nice to meet you, Jake. I’m glad you like my stuff. It’s not too often I meet fans outside of the conventions,” I replied.

I turned once my drink was sat at my elbow and grabbed it, ready to hand the bartender the money for it, but was surprised when he slid over a ten to the server.

“On me. Not every day I get to meet a beautiful celebrity you know?” he teased, giving a lazy wink.

I blinked at him a few times, and even questioned if he was being ironic, but found no glaring malice in his demeanor.

“Well, uh, I’m far from a celebrity and I can’t say I’m really known for my beauty either, but thanks. I really appreciate it.”

He leaned in close and I fought against the urge to recoil. His breath was rancid.

“Would you mind dancing? At least just once?”

I considered the pros and cons, but finally agreed with a nod. Maybe I should have slowed on the drinks because my judgment was getting a little wonky. Oh well.

“Sure, let me down this.”

In three gulps, I swallowed the drink and set the glass aside, grimacing for a moment before offering him a grin.

He put out a hand and I followed him to the floor, happily letting him use his height and broad frame to push through the crowd.

Thankfully we ended up in eyesight of my friends. As we started dancing, I saw Amy and Mary shoot me grins and winks. Signe whistled in my direction and I quickly waved them off, giggling at them. Jake suddenly stopped moving and I heard him curse.

“Pewdiepie is here!” Jake gasped, mouth agape as he stared in that direction.

“Yep, gang’s all here,” I replied stiffly.

He seemed to sense my shift towards being uncomfortable and returned to dancing, much to my relief. One dance turned into two, then four.

The alcohol I had drank was kicking in full force and my inhibitions were growing loose as I ground up against Jake’s large body. His hands were going places I’d normally slap someone for touching, and his mouth was taking nips at my neck in ways that made me moan like a whore.

Head swimming, I tried to keep up the rhythm to the song but found myself more clinging to him than anything as he started sucking on my shoulder.

“Vad fan?! Vad i helvete tror du att du gör det?!”

The sudden angry Swedish yells startled me from my haze and my head shot towards the direction it came from. Jake was ripped from my body and I was shoved back forcefully. I managed to push the person away and found out, once my eyes focused, that Felix was standing between Jake and I.

”Wh- The hell?! Felix!”

”Whoa man, I don’t want any trouble,” Jake replied, holding up his hands in a surrendering gesture.

”You had trouble the moment you touched her, du rövhålan. You think you can-”

I cut Felix off by smacking him full force in the arm, garnering a shocked gaze from him.

”Stop it! There is no fucking cause for this! We were just-”

”He was just having his fucking way with you, Y/N! I should punch his face in!”

The anger rising up in my throat was so bitter it hurt. Thankfully Mark, Ken, and Jack were at our sides in moments, and Mark was pulling away Jake carefully as Ken and Jack talked down the Swede.

”I was just protecting her!” Felix shouted in defense.

”Felix, you’re drunk. You almost did something stupid, you-”

I turned away, shaking my head, and pushed my way through the crowd until I made it to our table, grabbing my purse off my chair and rushing to the exit. The bouncer wished me a good night and I barely had it in me to reply the same to him.

The clack of my heels was loud against the concrete as I walked down the sidewalk slowly. The air was just cool enough to send goosebumps across my bare arms and legs, and potent enough to clear up my thoughts.

Felix had acted irrationally, that was for certain, but part of me was glad he’d interrupted what was going on. How could I have let myself get that far with a stranger, in the club nonetheless. I felt dirty and cheap.

Pulling the strap of my purse tighter across my chest, I held back tears in favor of a deep-chested sigh.

A voice shouting my name had me pausing in my stroll. I looked back just to find Ken and Felix headed in my direction.

Narrowing my eyes, I turned fully towards them and waited until they caught up.

”You shouldn’t be out here alone. It’s dangerous, Y/N,” Ken immediately scolded me.

I lifted an eyebrow at him and muttered, ”Yeah, I guess? Why are you two out here though?”

”We’re all leaving. Mark is taking back the others. I’ll take you and idiot here so you can talk,” Ken replied, stuffing his hands in his pockets, ”He has some stuff he needs to explain, and I think it needs to be done now. Agreed?”

I hesitated, eyes darting over to said idiot who grimaced as he ruffled his hair, then nodded once.

”I guess. It’s cold anyway.”

”Oh shit, here!” Felix snapped.

Before I could tell him otherwise, Felix had his hoodie off and it was shoved over my head. I couldn’t help but swoon at the action, but quickly put my emotions back in place. It wouldn’t do to be all melty over him right now.

I followed Ken and Felix to the SUV and climbed in back, pausing when a wave of dizziness hit me hard. I was surprised to find hands holding me still as my head spun. Once I didn’t feel like keeling over, I said a quiet thanks to him and he shocked me further by buckling me in silently. Then we were moving.

”I’ll be listening to the music, so pretend I’m not here,” Ken said, turning up the radio.

My lower lip ached as I chewed on it, lifting my gaze slowly towards Felix. He looked exhausted and anxious. Immediately I wanted to just wrap him up but settled instead for squeezing my hands together on my lap.

”Look, I’m sorry for overreacting. I should have handled that better, but fuck Y/N, seeing him on you like that…”

He trailed off, a look of anger flashing across his face, and let out a low sigh.

”He was taking advantage of you being drunk and it pissed me off. I admit, I should have handled it better. I’m sorry.”

I waited a moment, let it settle in, then replied, ”Okay, I understand that. Thank you for your apology.”

His lips parted in shock but quickly curved up into a smile.

”Great. That’s good, because otherwise it’d make this much more awkward.”

I started to question him but suddenly he was in my face, warm breath fanning across my lips. Neither words nor even sounds would come from my mouth as I stared into his eyes warily.

”Fuck it,” he groaned lowly.

When he kissed me, I just sat there. There was no way this was real. I had to be passed out drunk somewhere.

Felix pulled away, blue eyes wide and fearful, and rested his palm against my cheek.

”I have had feelings for you for quite a while now, but I’ve never been sure how to say it. I didn’t want to lose you as my friend. So when I saw his hands all over you, grabbing what didn’t belong to him, I fucking wanted to kill him. He had no right. You weren’t in the right mind to give him that right either. I-”

Quickly I darted my hand down, unsnapped my seatbelt, and flung myself at him. Our mouths met harshly as we fell back. I heard a loud thud and he groaned suddenly; for a moment I was scared I’d hurt him, but he didn’t stop kissing me so I let it slide.

Nothing mattered other than the words he’d just said and the feeling of kissing him. His beard tickled my face as I tilted my head, trying to deepen the embrace.

Hands landed on my lower back and pushed up the hoodie to rest against my bare skin. Lust ignited deep in my belly as I felt the first flick of his tongue against mine. Gods he tasted good. His tongue moved with skilled precision that made my thighs clench.

I couldn’t resist grinding down against him, hoping to relieve some of the ache, and pulled back just to bite his lower lip.

”Fuck,” he gasped, hands sliding down.

Releasing his lip, I gave a soft cry as he jerked my body against his again. It felt so good.

”Jesus, Felix,” I whimpered quietly.

”Lift up,” he commanded lowly.

Without question, I did as he said, eyes widening as one hand slipped between our hips.

He wasted no time sliding under my skirt and rubbing against my panties. My nails bit into his shoulders as he pressed against my clit and rubbed furiously. His other hand came up and pulled my face against his shoulder as I couldn’t hold back my moans.

Heated whispers, darting fascinatingly between English and Swedish, poured into my ears as he held me down and started biting at my neck. Shuddering in his grasp, I couldn’t resist grinding against his hand.

All too quickly I felt the familiar waves building up. Any reservations I had went flying out the window as I gave in to his fingers, sobbing against him as euphoria swept through my body with fervor. His name stained my lips loudly as I bucked in his hold.

Carefully his hand withdrew from between us and I was pinned against his chest as I shook and panted for breath.

”You know, I didn’t mean for you to take forgetting I was here so literally!”

Cheeks heating up, I caught Felix’s gaze and we busted up laughing together.

”Sorry bro. I’ll make it up to you some other time,” Felix retorted, earning a half-garbled retort.

I bit my lip as his baby blues never left my face. He was too beautiful.

”I want you to stay with me tonight, please. I just want to hold you,” he murmured.

”Okay, but we’re talking in the morning,” I agreed softly.

He nodded as the vehicle came to a stop and I heard the gearshift go into park. Ken shifted in his seat and cleared his throat loudly.

”If there are any stains in the back, you’re paying for it,” Ken said before promptly jumping out, slamming the door shut as he cackled.

”Ken!”


End file.
